Everytime you lie
by vironica nightshadow
Summary: Bella is bullied verbally and physically. She is with Edward Mason the king of Forks high school who hides their relationship to protect his rep. What if tables turn and Bella winds up Immortal and adopted by the Cullen's? What if she sees her relationship with Edward in a different light with better more defined eyes? Will she save her relationship or tell Edward to save his lies?


**This story is based on the song 'every time you lie' by Demi you like it!**

It was summer vacation that I met the famous Edward Mason. Edward was known for two things in the small town of Forks,Washington. The first thing was his amazing unbelievably good had unique,rare bronze hair and beautiful emerald green red lips and a lean but sculpted was 6'3 and had all the girl falling at his feet just to get him to look their way and smile. Even me. Not that I would _ever_ admit that to him or anyone else for that matter.

His money. That was the second thing. The money was really his fathers but Edward could spend $50,000 in just one day and wouldn't even notice it when he checked his checking account.

He had no was captin of the football and swim was with the queen witch are the star Angelia and Brad Pit on the red carpet but here its Forks High School.

Tanya may seem like your typical big-headed blonde bimbo, but that is not the all the way right. She is so much more. She is seen as a good girl infront of the following: Parents, teachers,anyone important. She hates my guts.

When I met Edward during the summer. He was really sweet torwards me. Opened doors for me. Gave me a jacket when it got a little cold during the night at some party. Drove me home when my best friend,Ashley Downing, got a little too drunk. We werent dating but damn I wished we were.

I learned to be careful what you wish for. It used to be something I heard on some cheesy movie. Or something I heard when my mom gave me lectures. One day it became my reality...

I walked, well, more like limped away from the gym. I couldnt walk faster. I felt a combo of emotions so you could say I was emotional. I'm mad because we had to play dodgeball. I'm relieved because it is mad because it was populars against outsiders. That meant volley ball players,jocks,and cheerleaders against drama dorks,computer geeks, emo/gothics and people who just didnt sign up that stuff.

Those who didnt care about homecoming, or the thearter arts, or souless,twisted poetry. The ones that were just trying to survive the hellhole that we call highschool. Those like me.

I had this class with the queen and her sister. Kate was nice and it was ironic that she looked just like her sister. I could barely tell the difference. Expect the clothing. Anyways of course they were on the other side. The computer geeks were trying to find a place to hide after being kicked out from under the bleachers but the Emos and gothics. The drama dorks were on the bleachers studying lines to 'The Sound of Music' after they purposely got out. There were 3 of us left. I think it was safe to say that we were goners.

I threw a ball hoping to get out by one of the jocks catching instead of them throwing it at my rear end. They thought it was funny when they did that to girls. Sadly they didnt catch it. It hit Tanya in the side of the face. I gaped. She became a laughing stalk and for that she glared at me. I knew she was going to make my life a living hell. She got out but with some convincing, more like batting her eyelashes the coach let her back in.

Great. She did some flirting with the star pitcher for the summer baseball team. He threw the ball at me and knocked me in to Sheldon Fisherman. And then Then Dani Sherman fell on my ankle. I wouldnt be walking straight for awhile. Oh who am I kidding? I dont walk straight. I would have found a way to sprain my ankle just by walking on a flat surface.

I didnt dare go into the girls locker room knowing who was waiting for me. More like what. I walked to my locker and got out the extra pair of clothing I kept in there for emergencies. Like when the populars felt clumsy and decided to spill their lunch on me.

I walked to the out of order girls bathroom. There I was safe because Tanya wouldnt think of looking for me there. I walked into the stall and started to change. Careful for where I laid my gym clothing. I changed in to my regular jeans an old t-shirt and a hoodie.

"Well,well, well. Did you think you could hide, sweet Bella?" Tanay said. Her slight Russian accent sounded in her voice.

Her whole grou was there. Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, some other girls and boys and but not least Edward . They stood in the doorway. So there was no escape. I tried to push my way out but Tanya hit me over the head with a towel that had bars of soap in it. I knew why too. They would hit me as hard as they wanted and it would hurt like hell but it would not bruise my skin**.(A/N Its true. My dad told me and I seen it in a movie.) **They hit me in the head some more and the stomache and legs. I cried out but Lauren gagged me.

"Never try to embaress me. Or else." Tanya said one they were done. Or else what?

I laid there. My bones ached and I had tears rolling down my cheeks and onto the bathroom floor. I didnt bother move and wipe them off. I wanted to die right there. I stared at the celling before closing my eyes.

"You cant go to sleep. You might have a concussion." Said a soft,loving voice. I recognized his voice. Edward. He had came back even after watching what they had done.

"You wouldnt care." I whispered, my words breaking.

"Bella dont start. You know I love you." He said getting frustrated.

"If you loved me you would let people know about us. You wouldnt hide our relationship. And you woudnt let them do this to me. You wouldnt do it yourself either." I said not turing my head to look at him.

"They wouldnt understand." He said.

"Why? Because I am not a beach blonde. I am not sporty or pretty. Or popular Because that is all you seem to care about. All you want." I glared at the celling.

"Bella you arent pretty." He said confirming my words." Your beautiful." Never mind. "I'm glad you are not like Tanya and her group because then you would be a bitch."

"Edward I am done. I am tired of being beaten down. Especially by you. You may not physically hurt me but you do verbally which is me being confused when you tell me you love me after school. I am tired of pretending. I am only keeping this secret because you want me to because I love you enough. But I am not going to wait forever to see whose affection you want more. Mine or theirs. Just remember that." I said removing myself for the cold ground and brushing my self off, wincing from the pain.

I felt his eyes on me as I left the bathroom. There was no one in the hall because it was lunch time. I walked to back to my locker dried my tears before walking past the lunch room. I saw Edward with his arm around Tanya and everyone at the table was laughing. I would never be what he needed and that thought made me sick. I walked to my truck. I got in and drove out of the parking lot. I started to get dizzy but shrugged it off. I would check for permant damge at home. I felt my eyes close and the truck drive off the road.

I didnt scream. I looked around and found that I was already under water. My lungs burned. My head hurt. I tried to open the door but it was stuck. I tried to break the window but for it impossible. My lips were sealed with my last freash breath of air. I decided then that I didnt care. So what if I died? There would only be 3 people that missed me. Charlie, Ashley and my mom. They would get over it though.

I let the breath go and closed my eyes waiting for death. I passed out from the lack of air. I woke to the sound of people talking.

"I couldnt just let her die. She had a brain hemmorage." A man said a hand touched my arm and I mentally flinched.  
"I know." A woman said in a comforting voice.

"So we will have a newborn on our hands." Said another man with a southern accent.

"She will be dazzling." Said a girl that had the voice of bells.

My throat burned. It was like it was being ironed from the inside. I didnt scream. What did these people do to me. I mean they did sound nice but still. What was happening to me. My bones felt like ash. My limbs felt heavy. My heart beat was so loud and fast. The pain was terrible. I heard their soft breathing. I focused on one and started counting.

My heart be was way too inregular. 5867 breaths later my heart beat suddenly stop. I couldnt locate its sound. I tried but I couldnt. Their breathing stopped, I decided then it was time to wake up.

I opened my eyes slowly. Shocked at what I saw. Its was like looking through a microscope. Things were more defined. I looked around and saw 6 people staring at me. 4 of them looked at me like I was going to body reacted differently. I jumped up and backed up into a corner. A single sound came from my mouth. It was a growel. I didnt know these people. My body thought of them as enemies.

"Its okay. We arent going to hurt you. We are going to help you if you would allow us." A man with blond hair said. He seemed to be the leader. "I'm Carlisle and this is my family. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and my wife Esme." He said taking the woman with the carmel hair's hand. I could see that there rest of them we together. They were all very beautiful but also very pale.

I nodded but said nothing. I composed my posture. "I am Bella Swan. Where am I?" I said but was ataken back when I heard my voice chime like bells. In a different way then Alices.

"Well, Bella, you were in a terrible accident. I brang you home and did a catscan on you. It seemed that you had a brain hemerroage. Now comes the hard part. Bella does you throat hurt?" He asked. I nodded. "We are not human and now neither are you." He said. It took a minute to let that sink in.

"What do you mean?" I asked still not believing my voice.

"We are vampires but not the vampires that you would see in movies." He said. I would have fainted. "We do not kill people though. We only hunt on animals." He said before I could yell.

"Vampires. Me? There is no such thing." I said trying to make sense.

"Really only vampirism could make you look like this." Rosalie said picking up a giant mirror and flashing it at me so I saw my reflection. Only I didnt know if it was mine. I expected to see a pale faced girl with big brown eyes. You know a plain face. Instead I saw an even paler face. A girl with full cherry red lips and a high cheekbone structure. Wide red eyes and perfect teeth. She was beautiful. She was no Rosalie but she definately beat Tanya by a landslide. Expect the red eyes those were creepy.

"The eyes?" I chimed.

"If you hunt animals for a while they will turn gold like ours." Said Carlisle, I nodded.

"Okay. Let me guess this isnt going to be easy is it?" I said and he shook his head. I nodded. "Well lets get started. I would like to try to hunt." I said akwardly.

"Of course. Emmett and Jasper will go with you." He said the both men stood infront of me. I let them lead me out.

"The key is to let the scent come to you. Now what do you smell?" Jasper asked.

"A lot of things." I said because I could.

"Now focus on one." He said.

I caught the scent of a deer. I looked at him and he nodded his head. I ran torward the scent as a speed that was undescriable. I felt free. Until the wind blew the wrong way. I smelt something even better then the deer. It hit like a bull. The freedom was gone and replaced with something that was going to hold me down. I ran torward it with all caution out the window. The boys ran after me, yelling my name.

"Bella."

"Bella stop." Emmett said he grabbed me by the arms but I got him off.

"Bella, we can help you." Jasper said. I stopped when I saw the human man. He was talking on the phone with his daughter I presume.

"Yes,Honey I will bring you back a sovenir." He said and watch him. I help my breath and ran away.

"I almost killed him." I said.

"We didnt know there would be people that far off the trail." Jasper said.

"We make mistakes sometimes. Especially when our kind is new." Emmett added.

"Come on it will be ok and it will get better. Lets finish." Jasper said and I nodded.

I caught a mountain lion and a deer before my thirst was a little better.

"Why am I still thirsty?" I asked.

"Because your new." Emmett simply answered.

"So when I am older then it will be better?" I said but it sounded like a question.

"Yes. Look at Carlisle he has been alive for over 300 years and he barely notices it. Because he has been working for it all his vampire life." Jasper said.

'Be a good vampire.' I thought to myself. 'How hard can it be?' Then I remembered the humans scent. My throat burned at the one thought. It was going to be very hard.

We returned back to the house. I took one look in the mirror. I was a mess.

"I have clothing for you and you can go and take a shower." Alice said giving me a bright smile. I thanked her and took a shower. I was so used to turning it all the way hot I didnt realize not matter how I turned it even the cold water was warm to my skin.

I shrugged and got in. I ran my hand through my knotted hair.

'What am I going to do?' I asked myself.

Obviously I was staying with the Cullens but what about Charlie? I got out and saw the clothing that Alice had left out for me. I put them on and walked out. I brushed my hair until it was soft.

I walked out to meet the family down stairs.

"Hello Bella." Esme said giving me a gentle hug.I whispered a 'hello'. I hugged back and looked around house was hugmoungus and beautifully decorated.

"I didnt get the chance to ask but what about my parents?" I asked but I could already see the pity in their eyes.

"Bella, we didnt know how to tell you this but your parents were in an accident. The were looking for you in the river but their car colided into each other. I killed them both." Carlisle said. My eyes widened but I said nothing. My head felt heavy. I knew I couldnt cry and I wasnt going to dry sob.

" what will happen now?" I asked, Carlisle was looking at me with concern.

"Your control. Jasper told me what happened in the woods. So if you can control your thirst you can go out in public and tell people that you are alive and we will adopt you. If not we teach you." Carlisle finished.

"Ok." I said dumbly. I walked away and back up stairs. I went to the room that was supplied for me. I sat on the bed unsure of what to do. Where to go. I sat there confused. A million questions ran through my mind at once.

I didnt know what to feel because I felt a million emotions run through my body. Why had this happened to me? That was the main question. To all the people why me. Yes I was lucky to have my life but now I was going to live my life alone. Well not alone. I had the Cullens.

I dont know exactly how long I sat there but Alice came up and got me.

"Bella. Its time. You need to go out to the police station and tell them your alive." She said I nodded.

She got my old clothes and I changed. She gave me some contacts that would cover up the redness. They irratated my watched me as I headed out the door. I ran to the police station and already had a story planned. I took a breath before I stopped breathing. I walked in and could already feel their warmth on my skin. They stared at me wide eyed.

"Isabella!" I flinched as they used my full name." We thought you were dead. Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry. I got out of my truck and swam to the shore where I pasted out for a few days."

That is the story they believed as a 2 days later the Cullens officially adopted me into their family. I was now Bella Cullen. And a few day after that I returned to school with the Cullens by my side.

I wore the brown contacts of course. I walked in school and went to my locker. I told the Cullens where the office was and they went to their lockers. I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to see Edward. He stared at me with his mouth hanging open.

"Bella what happened to you?" He asked.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." I said playing it off. I knew what he meant. I didnt look like myself. I was extremely beautiful.

"You are paler then ever. And you look...different." He said.

"Well thats what happens when You are passed out in the wilderness for 3 days." I replied and turned back to my locker. He reach out to grab my hand. He hand was so warm and it sent shock waves up my arm. I pulled it back swiftly.

"Bella...your hand is so cold." He said trying to touch me again but I was faster and much more graceful now then he was.

"I was outside." I shrugged it off. I knew what I was going t have to do. He was being a curious boy and finding out things that he shouldnt. I looked around.

"Isabella Swan tell me the truth." He glared. I get it he thought I was sick.

"Its Cullen." I said.

"What?" He asked confused.

"My name is Isabella Cullen now. I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen." I said.

"And so you decided to change your name?" He asked like it was the stupidest thing ever.

"Yes. Whats it to you?" I said walking off to class not actually caring what he thought.

I sat down and felt everyones eyes one me. They were staring at my new look. I have to admit Alice made me wear new clothing from the best brands. I kept my eyes down. I could feel there acusating stares penatrating into my back and head.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Lauren Mallory sneered but whispered. Another down side to being a vampire. You can hear stuff that you werent meant to hear.

"What a freak." Jessica rolled her eyes and shook her head.

I frowned. I guess that is what people would keep calling me that. I really shouldnt care because its not like I could socialize with them. That would be getting to close to the humans. At least that is what Rosalie told me.

After 3 more periods I walked to luch. I had heard the word freak over 7 times everytime I walked by a girl. Unlike the girls, well some of the girls, the boys would whistle and give me compliments. Even some of the girls. You know the ones that played for the other team. If you know what I mean. I accepted those compliments with nothing more then a 'thank you'.

I kept walking until I caught up with my family. My family? They were.

"Come on Bella." Alice said looping her arm through mine and Rosalie took the other one.

They still held hands with Emmett and Jasper. Emmett and Jasper held their trays and Rosalie and Alice's trays. One day I hope to find a man that loves me that much. On that sad thought I turned to look at Edward. He was where he was before. Sitting with the populars. Though he looked kind of up set. Why would I care? He made it clear he didnt give a damn about me.

As we walked by they stared at us. I looked down at the ground. I wasn't used to this attention. Well I was when they laughed at me because I tripped or something but thats it. I wasnt going to trip anytime sat down at an empty table.

"Now here comes the nasty part." Emmett said seriously.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Enhale." He said,grinning. I gave him a curious look before enhaling. I gagged. It was the a horrible stinch. It came from the food. I looked down in disgust. It held no plesure for me.

"Gross." I made a face. They laughed and nodded.

"Now take a bite." Said Rosalie. I gave her a looked that perfectly said 'Do I have to?' she gave me a look that said 'Yes you do. Dont be a chicken.' I took one bite and held my breath as it slowly went down my throat. I took a deep breath and made a face.

"Thats disgusting." I simply said.

"Image doing that for about 80 years." Rosalie said and I gaped.

I had to take a few more bite. I sat there and really didnt do anything. Emmett nudged me I looked up and he whispered quietly:  
"Move,slouch, look around, pretend like you are breathing. If you dont, they get suspisious." He said and I nodded before looking out the window. I slouched slightly and moved my shoulders up and down a little bit.

"Well,well,well if it isnt our little ugly duckling." Tanya said walking up to our table. The kindness of Tanya was unbearably.

"Go away." I said not looking away from the window.

"You cant tell me what I can and cant do. Hey, I suppose it is generic. Your a klutz who drove herself off the bridge and your parents drove into each only bad part of it was that you survived." She said. I could feel everyone staring at us now. Edward and the populars were behind her. I could sense them. Hear their heartbeats. Feel their warmth. I didnt turn their way. My family was getting annoyed and was about to step in.

I am pretty sure Tanya was angry that I wasnt looking at her like a normal person was. She grabbed me by my hair and my hand slammed him to her so fast. I heard a loud crack and the next thing I know she is on the ground screaming her head off.

All I had to do was flick my hand over hers and it was broken. I never really thought about how weak human bones were. Even when I was human myself. My family's eyes widenedas did mine. I probably just exposed us. Edward stared at me shocked before getting on the ground next to Tanya and wiping her tears. I felt a jolt of jealousy run through my veins. He didnt do that with me. He didnt wipe my tears and promise me it would be okay before kissing my lips and head.

I was taken to the office while Tanya went to the hospital. I told them that I didnt mean to but of course I was supposed to be suspended. I think that the principle has a slight crush on me now because he gave me a warning. Probably because I begged him and flirted a bit. It was so easy to override the mind of a human man's mind.

Dont worry its not like I am going to use it like Tanya does but it would come in handy. One day. I gave a thank you before giving a bright smile. He looked...dazzled. Its not something I was used to doing though. For some reason he kissed my hand. I felt a little awkward but he didnt notice my cold skin.

I quickly got out of the office before he could kiss me any where else. As soon as I walked through the school exit Edward's scent filled my nose and I knew he was following me. Damn him. I turned to face him but he didnt think I knew he was there.

"You can come out now." I said annoyed. Could you blame me? He came out of hiding to face me with a full on glare that I would have shrank back from before when I was human. Now it didnt scare me one bit.

"What the hell was that at lunch? Tanya is in the hospital getting a cast." He said and I got mad. Did he even care that she hurt me first? She the reason I am a vampire. She beat me up and he didnt do anything.

"Well tell her to make sure to get one that wont clash with her slutty outfits." I said sweetly.

"What is your problem?" He asked.

"My problem. I dont have a problem. Meanwhile I cant say the same thing for you girlfriend. Tell I said feel better and that nobody likes a crybaby." I said.

"You have a problem. And what happen to us?" He said trying to grabmy succeeded, flinching slightly at the coldness.

"There is no us." I said simply, trying to pull my hand free of his touch with out breaking his hand next.

"Dont say that. You know there is." He said pulling my body against his. I tried not to get lost in the warm sensation.

"That was before when I was hum-stupid and didnt think bad about you. I thought you were everything but it turns out that you were just someone who thought it was fun to lead on a nerd like me." I said cutting myself off when I almost said 'human'. He looked at me curiously. I knew he caught my mix up but said nothing.

"What, did the Cullens get to you? Are you turning into freaks like them. Your already starting to look like them. All sickly pale." He said with disgust in his eyes. I got protective of my family.

"Thats not what you said when they first came here. You said that they were hot until you saw me with them. And so what if I want to look like them? And dont blame them, they are trying to help me. If you want someone to blame why dont you turn to your loving girlfriend." I sneered.

"What did she do?" He said confused.

"It doesnt matter anymore. None of it. And what happened today, that could easily turn even worse if Tanya isnt careful. Warn her before she lays one hand on me ever again. There is no 'us' anymore because you didnt love me. I just couldnt see it with normal away from me Edward. Its better if you did." I said walking away.

I got home and it was quiet until my family came out. Esme came up and hugged me. Carlisle asked me if I was ok. I said yes and apologized to them all. They shook it off saying they were more worried about me then the thoughts running through out the humans heads.

I knew I would be okay with them by my side.

**Review! Tell me what you think? I was going to have a different story plot about Bella getting famous and stuff but I started to think about this and it started writing itself.**


End file.
